


Golden

by Malia_C_Quintro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_C_Quintro/pseuds/Malia_C_Quintro
Summary: The glass fell from your trembling hands, champaigne staining marbled floors and shattered glass crunched below the dancers feet. Inches away now, over the blairing music I heard your trembling gasps and your lips quivered slightly. I didnt want you to be afraid.





	

   
---  
A/N: This something I actually I wrote a real long time ago, like a year or two actually.  
  
  


 

I stood there starring through the chaotic crowd. People twirling, jumping, sliding in a mix of intriquiet dance moves. Glitter showering the floor and flowing through the air like tiny star lights. There you stood at the very center before a fountain of angles and you were beautiful. Standing in a silent but glorious splendor, you radiated pure perfection and stold the spot light.

A face I never again imagened to see graced my presence and my knees buckeled threatening to drop me to the floor. Hair like gold shined with the sparkles glittering in the reflection of dancing light. My breath faultered as your eyes fluttered, blonde lashes delecately fanning your face as brilliant blue hues rose and stold a glance in my direction. One step after the other I stumbled my way towards you, every passing person making you just a little bit farther away but I kept going. You froze unable to breath, brilliant blue turning dark and solomn glossy with threatening tears. The glass fell from your trembling hands, champaigne staining marbled floors and shattered glass crunched below the dancers feet. Inches away now, over the blairing music I heard your trembling gasps and your lips quivered slightly. I didnt want you to be afraid.

_'Oh lord, please don't be afraid.'_

I raised my hand, you flinched, I froze.

_'Why were you so afraid?'_

I reached out caressing your cheek wipping away those threatening tears daring to stain your face, you leant into the touch ever so softly.

_'God if this were a dream please don't let me wake up.'_

My hands slid down your face to rest at your waist, the tiny shudder it gave you made me smile; that I could still elicit such a response, heaven couldn't have created a more beautiful creature. Your hands came to rest at my shoulders, delicate fingers played with the hair of my neck and I wondered why I ever let you get away.

As we swayed to the soft music, our moves in perfect tune, your head rested on my shoulder. Your hair smelled of lavender shampoo and you chuckled sweetly. I smiled looking down at your face

"Do I amuse you?" You sighed moving your head to look up at me, your eyes were so beautiful; even when you cried.

"N-No… Nothing... I- this doesn't seem real..." My frown made you laugh and I felt the familar rise of my brow that made you smile that same cruel smile you gave me that said I was so illogical.

"I assure you ashayam, this is quite real..." Your head came to rest on my shoulder.

"Hmm...How can you be so sure? It's been so long I'd almost forgotten what your voice sounded like. I never thought I'd see you again, I was under the impression that I never wanted to see you again..."

I froze, what was I supposed to say when everything would probably sound like a self absorbed heavy headed Vulcan. But I was no Vulcan, I was half human and for that I was grateful. I nuzzled my cheek to your hair coming down to stop at your lips, your eyes closed as I sighed.

"Jim...I apologize for my actions then, but they did not define what I feel, should have felt then- " You scoffed pulling away.

"Ugh! Apologize for your actions?! It was your lack of reaponse that made me leave... I- "

"Please... I do not wish to fight, I only ask that you let me speak." Jim sighed crossing his arms the Vulcan half breed looked so fragile and weak he sighed and nodded.

"Fine...proceed."

"Thank you…"

What could I say? So much time apart, too long I've waited for this moment when I could stand and face you for all the wrongs I committed back then. But standing here now, words would not form. Lost in the trance of your beautiful stare words would not escape my lips and just like that you frowned and turned your gaze to the ground. Perhaps I had missed my chance.

...

..

..

A/N: Hello again loves! I know this is short, but this is also just a sneak preview into this story. if anybody out there like this, or if it gets a big traffic view quick I'll continue posting :)


End file.
